Mais j'avais trop envie!
by Le Dodo Chauve
Summary: Flirter comme des lycéens, c'est bien. Avec discrétion, c'est mieux. (Le Fossoyeur de Films - Axolot - Drabble - Lime)


Et me revoilà enfin après cette grande absence! Voici un petit drabble pour Saku-chan (très très en retard, je m'en excuse encore T_T)! J'espère qu'il te plaira, car malgré les nombreuses difficultés matérielles que j'ai rencontré (où es-tu, clé usb?) j'ai beaucoup aimé l'écrire! Gros bisous!

* * *

><p>Les coups de téléphone de Jean-Junior duraient en général plusieurs dizaines de minutes. Voire des heures. Et c'était encore plus énervant quand on l'appelait en plein milieu du tournage d'une vidéo. C'était déjà arrivé plusieurs fois, et comme d'habitude, le Fossoyeur et Patrick s'étaient retrouvés relégués dans le salon, pendant que leur ami faisait les cent pas dans l'appartement, en parlant joyeusement.<p>

Pendant ces interminables minutes d'attente, ils trouvaient toujours de quoi s'occuper, mais cette fois, François avait eu une idée pour le moins… Surprenante. Dès qu'ils étaient entrés dans la pièce et que la porte se fut refermée derrière eux, il l'avait embrassé.

Patrick avait sursauté. Bon, qu'il y ait une légère tension sexuelle entre eux parce qu'ils étaient très proches durant les tournages, d'accord. Mais même si l'idée de faire des choses pas très catholiques au milieu du salon de son meilleur ami lui avait traversé un instant l'esprit, cela le stressait horriblement. Ce n'était visiblement pas le cas de son compagnon, qui prenait un malin plaisir à lui susurrer des phrases plus qu'érotiques.

Patrick, les joues empourprées, baissa les yeux, reprit son souffle, qui se faisait déjà trop rapide, et alla s'installer sur le canapé.

-S'il te plait… Pas ici, dit-il simplement, d'une voix qui manquait étonnamment de conviction.

Bien qu'il ait pu penser à un moment que s'asseoir sagement était un bon moyen de se calmer et de reprendre une activité « conventionnelle », il fut bien vite détrompé par la vision de son amant venant s'installer confortablement sur ses genoux, face à lui. Ses yeux clairs pétillaient.

-Acquitte-toi de tes devoirs conjugaux, petit chenapan, lui lança-t-il avec un sourire magnifique.

Patrick se contenta de le regarder, indécis. Il n'était pas vraiment entreprenant d'habitude, alors si en plus il était tendu… Le Fossoyeur le comprit bien vite, et décida de prendre les devants, au moins le temps que la petite boule de nerfs sous lui s'apaise. Alors, il déposa une myriade de bisous sur sa gorge, tous aussi tendres que passionnés. Patrick frémit. Ces lèvres sur sa chair le brulaient en même temps qu'elles l'apaisaient. Malgré tout, il était incapable de se détendre et se surprit à murmurer :

-Mais s'il nous voyait…

Ses gémissements de protestation prirent fin quand il sentit la douceur du baiser que le Fossoyeur lui prodiguait. Il ferma les yeux, et, mu par un désir soudain de proximité, l'entoura de ses bras. Une main baladeuse vint se glisser sous sa chemise, pour son plus grand bonheur, et il laissa échapper un petit gémissement. Les doigts agiles parcoururent son ventre, sa poitrine qui se soulevait au rythme frénétique de sa respiration, tracèrent le contour de ses muscles, se frottèrent un instant contre un téton déjà durci par l'excitation avant de faire subir le même traitement au second.

Le chroniqueur d'Axolot oubliait peu à peu ce qui l'entourait. Il était dans un autre monde où il n'existait plus que François, sa voix douce, ses gestes précautionneux. Il s'abandonna totalement, les yeux à demi-fermés, aux douces vagues de chaleurs qui lui parvenaient par intermittence lorsque le Fossoyeur caressait, avec une délicatesse infinie, sa peau sensible.

-Nyéhé, entendirent-ils soudain.

Jean-Junior avait passé la tête par l'encadrement de la porte et les regardait, un grand sourire sur le visage. Les deux amants se séparèrent avec précipitation, et Patrick rougit à rendre jaloux une tomate.

-Je... Je t'assure, c'est pas du tout… tenta de s'expliquer le Fossoyeur, sa voix encore haletante lui faisant perdre une à une chacune des onces de crédibilité qui lui restaient.

Le cuisinier l'interrompit par un ricanement plutôt bizarre, et haussa plusieurs fois les sourcils avec une expression équivoque avant de disparaitre. Enfin, tout est relatif : son rire tonitruant continuait à résonner jusque dans le salon. François tapota maladroitement l'épaule de son compagnon, qui s'enfouit dans son t-shirt. On aurait dit qu'il voulait disparaitre à tout jamais, tant il mettait d'obstination à fourrer son visage dans les plis du tissu.

-Je crois que je vais mourir de honte, annonça-t-il.


End file.
